Uppie
Puppies, (more commonly known as "uppies"), are common in the pookie society. Many pookies and famfams own them. Appearance There are two ways to be an uppie. The first way is the most common way and gets you picked more often. Wear the color yellow and wear the guardian dog mask (found in the costume trunk.) Add the gaurdian dog feet and the bee antennae for ears if you wish. Otherwise, wear earmuffs, tiaras, wigs (rarely), jackets, dresses, and then whatever else you want. If not wearing the dog feet, wear sneakers, boots, or anything that covers your feet so the penguin flippers aren't showing. For more uppie clothes, click here. The second way is less common and doesn't get picked very often. This type of uppie mostly gets picked by Newbies and nonmembers. These uppies wear the wolf costume from the Earth Day party and any accessories you wish. For the Fam Fam Fam Fams love owning uppies. Owning an uppie is a great influence and a wonderful addition to your fam fam. You'll be sure to find the right uppie for you, as there are lots and lots of uppies available for adoption at the Pet Shop each day. Find one you like and take it home today to your Fam Fam. Perhaps you can surprise your pookie with an uppie for their birthday. Or maybe cheer someone in the Fam Fam up by bringing home an uppie. But first, you must know the goods and bads of having an uppie in your Fam Fam. Pros There are advantages to owning an uppie. Here are some of them. *You get an extra member to your Fam Fam. *You give the pookies someone to play with, and the older siblings seem to love having an animal around. *The uppie can protect your family and will often do so when a stranger enters the igloo. *Uppies are great influences for your pookies. They will often sleep with them at night, play with them, and comfort them when they are sad. *For pookies, uppies are great for disposing table scraps like unwanted vegetables. *They are almost always cheerful, and it's great to have an optimist in the Fam Fam. Cons Having an uppie may have a lot of advantages, but there are some disadvantages as well. *You have to give them lots of attention. They require to be fed, given water, played with, bathed, taken on walks, and a good place to sleep. Not to mention potty training, and other things necessary. *They may get too excited and may break something or hurt someone. *When they grow up they may not be able to stay in the Fam Fam. *If you leave them outside for too long they may run away. *They may try to eat any extra pets you have, like birds, fish, and turtles. *They may jump on the dining table. *They may eat any food left over from meals. * Some pookies are allergic to uppies. MELDUs MELDUs are uppies that belong to MELDs. MELDU stands for Mean Evil Little Diva Uppie. MELDUs tend to stay by the MELD's side when bullying pookies. The MELDU also stands up the MELD by saying stuff like "owner didn't push ___!" or "owner is nice!"Category:Creatures Category:Pookies Category:Animals Category:Animals Costumes : Pookies